


terms of endearment

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dubious Consent, Homophobic Language, Kink Meme, M/M, Name-Calling, PWP, Painful Sex, oldass prompt, these fuckin guys fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nazi" isn't a pet name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	terms of endearment

**Author's Note:**

> Another old prompt that nobody filled that i decided to take a crack at.  
> Prompt: "Since Adrian has ceased giving a shit if you call him a faggot, Eddie moves on to calling him a Nazi. This meets the mark, and not in a good way."

They didn't use pet names because they didn't love each other, no matter how often they found themselves in bed together. Affection was something entirely foreign to them and they connected only through near-violence and harsh words. In particular, Eddie loved to tell Adrian how pathetic he was and loved to insult him, and Adrian took great pleasure in pointing out Eddie's inferiority. They didn't use pet names, but name-calling became commonplace.

Calling Adrian a faggot was only natural. It was the first thought Eddie had had about the younger man and, since it had turned out to be true, it was the first place he wanted to go with insults. It was the first place that his mind went when he thought about what was going on between the two of them (he had never mentioned that, alone, he had called himself that a few times, in moments of insecurity). It seemed like the sort of word that would sting and it carried a lot of weight and if it bothered him, he was sure that it would bother Adrian.

And it did, at first. At first, he would see the spark of anger in Adrian's blue eyes and the young man would snap something at him and they would fight and then they would fuck. There was shame in it, even for someone as sure of himself as Adrian was, simply because the public was not so accepting of such things and he was very much in the public eye. And either way, it was an insult, so from the beginning, Adrian would react exactly the way Eddie wanted him to.

Angry was the best way to do it, because they really didn't love each other and couldn't stand to be around each other. It was only when they were angry enough that they were also blinded enough to not realize that their attraction to each other made no sense, and they could believe that working out their hatred through fucking was actually the best course of action. That was what made insults so effective, and so it worked for quite some time, until one day, it didn't.

“So what if I am?” asked Adrian one night. “So what if I am a...what was it you said? 'Desperate, pathetic faggot'? Whatever it was, it doesn't matter, because I'm no more of one than you are. Which means you're in no position to insult me, and nothing you say about that really matters to me.”

“But...” Eddie scowled, wracking his brain for some sort of comeback that would give him back the upper hand in this situation. “But that's...”

“Completely accurate?” The other man smirked. “I know it is. Sorry to disappoint you, but it looks like you're out of ammo, so to speak.”

But Eddie didn't take well to that, and he spent the rest of the evening thinking about what he could do to get back on top. In fact, it was all he could think about from then until the next time he and Adrian met up, but finally, he came up with something that he hoped would be just as effective.

He waited for a bit before bringing it out, waited until he had Adrian pinned under his weight, frustrated and muttering about getting back at him for this. That was when Eddie leaned into his ear and murmured, “Oh, yeah? And jus' what are you gonna fuckin' do to me, Nazi?”

Adrian froze beneath him, and asked, in a completely level, icy tone, “Care to repeat what you just called me?”

“Did I not speak clearly enough? Could ya really not hear me, ya _Nazi_?” asked Eddie, dropping his voice to a low growl. He smirked, even though Adrian couldn't see it, and nipped at his ear a bit, not yet realizing that he'd crossed a line.

But he had, and his guard was down because once one of them was pinned, it was an unspoken rule that they'd lost and would stay that way. He wasn't expecting Adrian to actually fight him off, but then he was on his back and Adrian was on top of him, holding him down, looking more pissed off than aroused.

“I have to admit, Edward,” he snarled, “that I'm a bit surprised _you'd_ throw a word like that around so casually.”

“Fought in the Pacific,” Eddie replied, and he tried to shrug, but it was difficult with his arms held like they were. He still didn't understand just how hard his remark had hit the other man, and not in the way he had hoped.

“Even so, it's not something to be thrown around like a joke,” he spat. “And don't give me that shit about everything being a joke if you try hard enough, because this _isn't_. I won't tolerate you saying something like that to me again, do you understand?”

It was finally dawning on Eddie just how pissed off Adrian was. “Jesus, sorry, didn't know I struck a nerve, princess.”

“I shouldn't expect someone like you to really understand,” he said. “But I have to make sure you've really learned your lesson, and for good.” Eddie was about to make a snide remark, but then Adrian pressed his cock up against him, and he realized exactly what he had in store.

“Come on, I said I was sorry,” he said, starting to feel a little nervous. They'd never done it without any preparation before, and he knew it was going to hurt like hell. “Ya know that way isn't gonna feel good for you either, right?”

Pausing, Adrian sighed. “I hate to admit when you're right, but that still doesn't mean I'm going easy on you.” And he didn't; though he did use lube, it was only on himself, and he did not use any fingers on Eddie to get him ready before he was positioned again, a smile forming on his face.

“Tell me you're sorry again,” he murmured.

“Why? Gonna stop this bullshit?”

“No,” replied Adrian, and he gave a rough thrust that caused Eddie to howl with pain. “Just because I like hearing it.”

But Eddie was almost beyond words, swearing and crying in pain as Adrian fucked him, getting the revenge he felt he deserved for what had been said. He didn't let up as he watched Eddie's face contort, as he heard the older man's screams turn to pathetic whimpers, and then he finally managed to cry out, “Ch-christ, kid, I said I was sorry!”

He slowed a bit then, moaning and murmuring, “That's a little bit better. I hope you're starting to learn something, at least.”

Eddie's cheeks were flushed, and he muttered, “Yeah, jus'...fuck...” The thing was, he was still visibly hard, and had always been, despite how painful things had gotten for him. No matter how he felt about Adrian's rough treatment of him, there was a part of him that actually enjoyed it, and that alone was enough of a victory for Adrian. He had long suspected that there might be a side like this to the older man, and he had all the proof he needed to hold that over him from here on out.

He continued to fuck Eddie at his own pace, focusing more on his pleasure now than the other man's pain, and not paying a bit of attention to anything else until he came with a quiet, almost delicate grunt, if such a thing were possible. Pulling out of the other man, he sat on the bed and tried to catch his breath, and Eddie craned his neck, looking up at him in confusion.  
“That's it?”

“That's it.”

“But, ya know...what about me?”

“What _about_ you? You're in trouble, remember?”

Sitting up, and wincing a bit as he did so, Eddie gave him a menacing smirk. “Oh, I'll show ya what bein' in trouble's like,  _faggot_ .”

 

**Author's Note:**

> blurgh


End file.
